


The First Year of Team KNGS

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Gen, RWBY OCs, This work will cover the firs year and cover a lot of hcs regard how Beacon is supposed to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Team KNGS explores Beacon during their first year.





	The First Year of Team KNGS

**Author's Note:**

> Again a lot of HC regarding of how Beacon can work.

Team KNGS walked out of their room after having breakfast delivered to their room and onto their first class of the year.

The first year of Beacon, students are given a wide verity of classes, designed to give them a sample of what Beacon has to offer. History, science, math, economics, arts, foods, and so on are all available.  Students then choosing what classes they want to take in later. KNGS were heading off to Grimm studies.

They walked and talked, comparing uniforms. Sebastian and Nissa looking dashing in the male ones, Gold look glorious in the female one, and K**** looking kind of uncomfortable in theirs.

"Wrong size?" Seb asked,

"No, not used to wearing clothing like this outside combat scenarios" K**** tried to adjust the size of their cloths "I prefer not to feel clothing on me, most clothing feels tight on me" 

"Relatable" Seb, remembering that K**** tended to where loose fitting clothing, track pants and hoodies.

The Team arrived at class after discussing clothing, Nissa suggesting K**** might prefer a skirt, which K**** considered.

 

* * *

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin, I am your teacher in Grimm studies" The white haired teacher said to his students. 

KNGS sat down together and got out their supplies. Oz looked directly at his prodigy K**** and got back to work.

The class went well. Seb, who had been studying Grimm all his life, had to restrain himself from answering every question Oz gave out, to allow other students to get words in.

The class ended in2 hours, the standard for the key classes taught at Beacon, the other being general combat lessons, which would be the the day after. Grimm studies and Combat alternated on the morning block 

The team had their lunch. Seb gorged himself with out dignity, Nissa gorged herself with some dignity. Gold looked at her new friends initially in horror but then realized both had grown up poor, and this is probably the most food they had seen in one place outside special events. K**** just ate quickly and did some studying.

* * *

History was next. The teacher a dog faunus name Professor Renata Fenris. Seb recognized them as a prominent member of the Faunus Rights Group of Vale. They were agender, and walked with a cane, having been crippled during a Grimm hunt. 

The class went well, and afterwords Seb had a talk with them to say he is a huge fan. Fenris thank him, and Team KNGS moved on to sex ed.

The class went well enough. Taught by the school doctor Miss Violet Dane, it was a 2 day class to be replaced with first aid, the main purpose of it was to point out sex on campus was discouraged and that if a student wants to fuck, they should go to a love hotel in Vale.

* * *

 

Team KNGS returned to their room. Beacon was structured as to not wipe out the students energy with only 5 hours of class time, starting at 10:00 am and ending at about 3:00 pm, so KNGS had plently of time before the 10:00 pm curfew.

They heard a knock at the door and Nissa opened it to find a cowboy with bread.

"Howdy yall, I am your neighbor, Dio Lio, leader of Team DETH. I thought I would give you some bread as a welcoming gift" Dio said in the most friendly of tones. He had darkskin, and was short. 

"Hi Dio, do you bring bread for the entire floor?" Niss asked accepting the bread, then giving it to Seb. Seb gave Dio a good look as ate the bread.

"Nah, we are the only ones on the floor. Most folk tend to pick rooms closer to the cafeteria on the other-side of campus,  while team wanted the room closer to Observatory for their witchcraft stuff. They insisted it was important, and who am I to deny such lovely ladies" Dio said

Nissa realized something "Right, we are on this area because Gold needs quick access to her lab that is being set up in the science wing nearby"

Beacon, like all the upper-level hunter academies, was intentionally underpopulated, holding less of a quarter of it's rooms with students, meant in case of disaster, it could hold far more, such as if a large Grimm attacked Vale, Beacon could be used to hold the populace safe. It is also that way to hold the teams that come for the Vital festival.

Seb walked up to the door, lightly picked up Nissa and moved her aside, Nissa was about to react but then she realized why he was doing this and decided not to interfere.

"This Bread, Where Did You Get It? I Am Sebastian By The Way" said Seb trying to play it cool and casual

"At a bakery down in Vale that I stayed at before moving here Sebastian" Dio said, also trying to play it cool and casual

"Perhaps You Could Show Me This Bakery, Perhaps We Could Also Get Coffee On The Same Trip? I Am Free This Weekend." Seb said, still playing it cool

"Well that would be just lovely" Dio said, getting what Seb was trying to say

They exchanged numbers, and Dio left to return to his room.   
  
Seb turned around exited "VICTORY, 3rd Day Here And I Already Got The Number Of A Cute Boy, One Who Knows Where To Get Good Bread." Seb danced in excitement

"That is nice bro" Nissa said smug as she got out her scroll, revealing that she had aquired the numbers of 3 girls already, including Gold.

"Must You One Up Me At Every Turn?" Seb said

"Yes" Nissa said

The team decided to explore the campus and the like before going to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rement has cowboys. I have said so and so shall it be.


End file.
